Kaiba's Clone
by Joey-lover
Summary: kaiba makes a clone of yugi! finally there is blood shed! plz read! this was my very first story i ever wrote, but i never posted it! i'm not good at summarys so this prob. sounds dull, but it's not!
1. the begining

"bring bring"  
  
mai - hell~o  
  
tea - yea, mai?  
  
Mai - tea?!  
  
Tea - yea did you get the mail yet?  
  
Mai - just on my way hang on...... so what?  
  
Tea - didn't you get a letter from yugi?  
  
Mai - no!  
  
Tea - well it says to me you and serenity and...  
  
Mai - well what does it say  
  
tea - it says  
  
Dear girls,  
  
we all have a surprise for you. It is very important. Meet us at the old shack tomorrow at 1:00 pm signed the guys  
  
p.s. wear something nice.  
  
Tea - I wonder what they want.  
  
Mai - well duh, don't you know, it is soooo obvious  
  
tea - well what?  
  
Mai - they want to ask us out, listen I'll call Serenity and tell her, see you tomorrow.  
  
Tea - ok see ya  
  
(tea thinks - I wonder if... nah!)  
  
Mai - serenity?  
  
Serenity - yea  
  
mai - this is mai  
  
serenity - oh hi how is Joey  
  
mai - fine well listen, tea got a letter that said the guys want to meet us at the old shack tomorrow at 1:00pm and they said to wear something nice  
  
serenity - so  
  
mai - I know what they want to do, they want to ask us out!!  
  
Serenity - really who do you think will ask me out?  
  
Mai - well i don't know but I'll see you tomorrow  
  
serenity - ok bye  
  
mai - bye  
  
kaiba - so the guys are asking the girls! Well not if my ingénues can help it!  
  
Yugi - Joey, did you mail the letter?  
  
Joey - I didn't, remember Tristan did! TRISTIAN!  
  
Tristan - don't worry, I did!  
  
Yugi - so Joey why do you like mai?  
  
Joey - well why do you like tea?  
  
Yugi & Joey - Tristan, why do you like serenity?  
  
Tristan - I think we should go, get some sleep, and freshin up, see yah.  
  
Yugi & Joey - see ya  
  
Kaiba - we'll see  
  
(mad laughter) 


	2. the flashback

Hey well I hope ya like it so far!!!!! This was my very first story!! Well Plz review!!!  
  
Kaiba's Clone: Part II  
  
Kaiba - mokuba is the machine ready yet?  
  
Mokuba - yea, but bro are you sure you want to go through with this  
  
Kaiba - don't worry I'll be fine. Maybe I'll bring back a girl for you.  
  
Mokuba - well ok, machine's ready.  
  
Kaiba - well start it up.  
  
Mokuba - level up...clone...yugi mohto.  
  
Kaiba got into the machine.... and got out as yugi  
  
mokuba - are you all right?  
  
Kaiba - Yes! Now I can get tea!!!!!! (Mad laughter)  
  
Back with the girls  
  
Serenity - well we're all here  
  
Tea - I wonder where they are?  
  
Mai - They better get here quick!  
  
Back with the guys  
  
Tristan - hey lets split up, then we can meet each girl by themselves.  
  
Yugi and Joey - sure  
  
Tristan starts walking toward Serenity  
  
Tristan - serenity I....  
  
serenity - I know I figured it was you, I like you too. You are so sweet and funny, kind of like Joey. The only time I didn't like you was when you and Joey were like gangsters. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Joey - hey Tristan do you know what time it is?  
  
Joey and Tristan were blocking yugi in a corner.  
  
Tristan - is it time already to have fun with yugi?  
  
Joey - yep  
  
yugi - wait guys.... you don't want to hurt....  
  
Joey - shut up boy! We don't want to hurt you; we just want to play with you.  
  
Tristan - yea it's a game called pin yugi!!  
  
Joey and Tristan start closing in on yugi and beating on him.  
  
Yugi - ow...hey...wait stop...no!!!  
  
Tristan - see ya later punk!  
  
Joey - ha ha later!  
  
When yugi woke up he saw a girl  
  
yugi - wha, who are you? Where am I?  
  
Serenity - I am serenity... Joey's sister. And....  
  
yugi - wait then... you better not hurt me....um  
  
serenity - oh, no, see I'm sorry for what my big brother and his friend did. I am not like that. Wait! I hear Joey and his friend coming. I'll hide you!  
  
Joey and Tristan walks through the door  
  
Joey - hey sis  
  
Tristan - hey  
  
serenity - um hey Joey, how was your day? Anything happen?  
  
Joey - yah, we beat the crap out of this yugi mohto kid!  
  
Tristan - he didn't have a chance!  
  
Serenity - Joey....  
  
Joey - wait what is that?  
  
Tristan - it looks like a piece of clothing... hey! Joey that looks like YUGI's clothing!!!!  
  
Joey - WHAT!!!!!!!!! Where is he?  
  
Joey heard breathing, open's the closet, and finds yugi.  
  
Joey - what are you doin here?!  
  
Serenity - don't hurt him Joey!  
  
Joey - step back sis, let us guys handle this!  
  
Joey pushes serenity to Tristan.  
  
Tristan - hey babe!  
  
Joey starts to hold back his fist.  
  
Serenity - JOEY NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity ran out of the house.  
  
Joey - serenity wait.  
  
Serenity starts running in the streets, then finds a dead-end ally, sits in a corner, and starts crying.  
  
Serenity - why, why does he have to be that way?  
  
Mai - oh, don't cry poor little baby!  
  
Serenity - who are you and what do you want?  
  
Mai - none of your bissness, but you are in my turf, either pay in cash or you will not like what I have in store for you!  
  
Mai starts to raise her fist.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and yugi come running in the ally and find serenity  
  
Joey starts to realize that fighting is bad.  
  
Mai swings her fist, but yugi runs to protest serenity and gets knocked out. Then mai runs away.  
  
Yugi wakes up looking at joeys face.  
  
Yugi - don't hurt me please!  
  
Joey - don't worry, I am not, when mai was about to punch serenity I saw mai as myself and you as serenity. Tristan and I have changed.  
  
Tristan - ya, sorry yugi!  
  
Yugi - is serenity all right?  
  
Serenity - yes, I am fine.  
  
Tristan - yea, fine as a flower!  
  
End flash back  
  
Serenity - I will never forget that day!  
  
Tristan - I love you serenity  
  
serenity - I love you too, lets find the others!!!! 


	3. joey and mai

Ok well here is chapter, um 3 ya 3. I hope ya like it. Oh and if ya actually read this, I accept anonymous reviews now!!!!! Ok well Plz review!!  
  
Joey walks toward mai.  
  
Mai - hey, Joey.  
  
Joey - hey, mai, um listen, um.  
  
Joey & Mai - I like you!  
  
Mai - oh.um.ha-ha  
  
Joey - sorry to ask, but when did ya start liken me mai?  
  
Mai - well it all started the first day of school, in 5th grade. I saw a group of people walk into class. It was a gang. Then I saw you. It was like heaven. I just needed you..  
  
Flashback  
  
Joey - hey, Tristan!  
  
Tristan - yo, Joey, wasssup?  
  
Joey - nottin. Are ya ready to beat up yugi after school today?  
  
Tristan - sure am!  
  
Mai - who is that?  
  
Friend - oh that's Joey. He's a gang guy. He is so hot!  
  
Mai - I think I'm in love!  
  
Well I thought of a speech all day, and then I found out.  
  
Tristan - so are we goin to serenity's house after we beat up yugi?  
  
Joey - yep, I wonder how my girl is.  
  
When I heard that, I got mad. I thought you meant that she was your girl friend. I wanted you all to myself, so I waited in an ally, when I saw her! It was serenity!! Crying about something.  
  
Mai - stop crying you baby!!  
  
Then I saw you, Joey, right when I was about to punch her.  
  
Joey - SIS!!!!  
  
When I heard that, it was too late, but I accidentally punched yugi out instead! I ran and ran and ran.  
  
End flashback  
  
Mai started crying.  
  
Joey - it's all right.  
  
Joey held mai in his arms  
  
Joey - let's find the others  
  
Well how did ya like it? Plz review!!! 


	4. kaiba and tea! i know, i hate tea! but ...

Amanda: hey, sorry it took so long, well here it is! Amando: hi!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi was walking around a bed when all of a sudden an arm came out and grabbed him. Then ties him up and tapes his mouth.  
  
Kaiba - you weakling, you will never get tea!  
  
Kaiba walks over towards tea. (a/n: remember, Kaiba looks like yugi!)  
  
Kaiba - hey, tea!  
  
Tea - hey yugi!  
  
Kaiba - I love you tea!  
  
Tea - I love you to! I've loved you from the very start! Especially after you saved my life! I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
(Ok this will kinda be like in the show, but kinda won't, so don't sue me Plz!)  
  
Flashback _ _ _ _  
  
Tea - You and I were friends, just friends  
  
Joey and yugi walk into burger world and see tea in an apron. They sit down in a booth and wait. Tea sees them and walks toward them.  
  
Joey - hey, Tea, what are you doing here?  
  
Yugi - as a waitress?  
  
Tea - did you just come here to mock me, I can't believe you! Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Joey - well, I'd like a burger, please!  
  
Yugi - why do you work here tea?  
  
Tea - to help pay for dance lessons, in America!!  
  
Tea throws down her note pad and runs out of burger world. Joey and yugi feel bad and write her a letter.  
  
Tea - well they said to meet yugi here in this old shack.  
  
Gang kid - hey babe!  
  
Tea - who are you, what do you want with me?  
  
The gang kid walks toward tea. He takes one awing and hit her in the stomach. She falls to the ground and starts crying. The gang kid is about to hit her again, but yugi comes to the rescue!!  
  
Yugi - yu-gi-oh  
  
Yugi transformed into yami!!  
  
Gang kid - why should i?  
  
Yami - lets make a deal. I have my deck here, I will shuffle it and we both draw a card. The strongest card wins! If I win, you have to leave and never bother her again! But if you win, you can beat me and her up, no struggle!  
  
Gang kid - sure whatever!  
  
Gang kid draws, then yami.  
  
Gang kid - ha!! Rude Kaiser!! He has an ATK of 1,800!! Beat that!!  
  
Yami - Dark magician, has an ATK of 2,500! I win, now leave!!  
  
Gang kid - no way!! Now I can keep the card, beat the gir, and you can't do a thing about it!!  
  
Yami - yes I can!  
  
Yami raises his hand and says a spell, which makes the kid fall to the ground and disappears!  
  
End flashback _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Kaiba - HE SAVED YOUR LIFE, I mean of course I did, why wouldn't i!?  
  
Tea - are you ok? You sound a lil odd?  
  
Kaiba - oh, it's just one of those days. After we meet the guys, do you want to come to kaiba's house? We're friends now.  
  
Tea - sure!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
amanda: well I really hope ya liked iT!!  
  
Amando: plz review  
  
Amanda: and plz read my other stories!! 


	5. chapter 5

Amanda: ok, I know, there hasn't been blood shed, but there should be in this chapter!  
  
Amando: about time!  
  
Amanda: oh shut up!! I just started my very first day of high school1! (9th grade)  
  
Amando: oh, yeah, well ya better start writing the story!  
  
Amanda: I know!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mokuba ran to the old shack, finds yugi, and captures him! Then he puts yugi in cloneing machine. (A/n: by the way, mokuba is a lil out of character, you'll see why) moments later, yugi comes out, but as Kaiba.  
  
~With the others~  
  
Kaiba - hey mutt...I mean Joey. Hey Tristan, serenity, and mai.  
  
Joey - hey, yug, hey tea.  
  
Tea - hey guys!! (A/n: why the hell am I writing with her in my story?!)  
  
Tristan - so, how was everyone's..talk?  
  
Everyone - fine!  
  
All 3 couples left and separated.  
  
~with Yugi and Mokuba~  
  
yugi - what did you do to me?! Why did you turn me into Kaiba?!  
  
Mokuba - all part of the plan. Kaiba will be here with tea...  
  
Yugi - he better not hurt her or.......  
  
Mokuba interrupted him, by punching him in the stomach, then punching him again and again and again and again! (A/n: told you he was out of character!!)  
  
Mokuba - now you better follow the plan or...  
  
Yugi - ok, anything, just don't hurt tea!  
  
Mokuba - I'm glad you see it my way, hahahahahah!!!!  
  
~with Kaiba and tea~  
  
Kaiba and tea walk to kaiba's mansion. Mokuba opens the door and lets them in.  
  
Mokuba - hi, guys!  
  
Yugi (A/n: or should I say Kaiba, lol) walks into the room.  
  
Yugi - hi k..yugi..hey tea.  
  
Kaiba - yes, hello Kaiba.  
  
Yugi - that's it!! I can't take it anymore!! I am not Kaiba!! I am yugi!! You got to believe me tea!!  
  
Tea - is Kaiba all right, mokuba?  
  
Mokuba - he was just out to get a hurts doughnut!! Right?!  
  
Yugi - yeah, sorry..no!! Wait! I'm not sorry!! I am yugi!! Not Kaiba!!  
  
Tea - you are not yugi, this Is yugi!  
  
Tea pointed to Kaiba (A/n: or should I say yugi, lol!)  
  
Yugi - then where is his millennium puzzle? See I have it!!  
  
Tea - oh, yugi! What did they do to you?!  
  
Yugi - they......  
  
Kaiba - shut up!!!  
  
Then Kaiba threw a sleep bomb at yugi and tea. they then both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Amanda: so, how was it?  
  
Amando: *looks It over* good, so what is going to happen?  
  
Amanda: you'll just have to wait, like the rest of them!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!! 


	6. saving yugi and death mysterys

Amanda: I'm not gonna talk long..  
  
Amando: why?  
  
Amanda: because!! I just don't want to talk a lot!  
  
Amando: will there be blood shed in this chapter?  
  
Amanda: of course!!  
  
Amando: you know how I love blood!!  
  
Amanda: yeah, yeah, well time to write more of the story!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
when tea wakes up she sees she is in a room. Then she hears screaming and looks through a window. She sees Kaiba punching and kicking someone. Then she sees yugi tied up to a chair. Kaiba was beating on him.  
  
Tea - YUGI!!!! Kaiba, leave him alone!!!  
  
Kaiba - good, my girl is awake.  
  
Tea - leave him alone!!  
  
Mokuba - he should have listened!!  
  
Yugi - tea, run, leave me, you can make it out of here!!  
  
Tea - I'm not leaving you here! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While this was happening, bandit Keith was standing by kaiba's mansion smoking. He heard tea scream and ran to tell the others. They all busted into the mansion.  
  
Yugi - Joey!! Go save tea and get her out of here!!  
  
Joey - I'm not leaving without you!! Oh, by the way, thanks Keith fer telling me yug was in trouble.  
  
All of a sudden Pegasus walked through the door.  
  
Pegasus - there was a party here, and nobody invited me?  
  
Bandit Keith - get the hell out of here!!  
  
Bandit Keith takes a knife from his pocket and points it to Pegasus, but Pegasus then uses his millennium eye and turns bandit Keith's hand into a revolver. (A/n: yeah, I know, I got that from the manga)  
  
Bandit Keith - hey!! I can't control this thing!!  
  
Pegasus - hahahahahah  
  
All of a sudden bandit Keith shoots himself in the head and dies. Everybody is quiet. While everyone is storing at bandit Keith, Joey sneaks over to yugi and unties him. Yugi was so weak that Joey had to carry him. Kaiba sees Joey taking yugi.  
  
Joey - *to yugi* don't worry buddy, I'll get you outa here!  
  
Kaiba - go ahead, I got tea.  
  
Joey then easily dropped yugi to the ground.  
  
Kaiba turns around and sees tea. tea slaps him and puts him in the room he put her in. (A/n: I know, I didn't want to do that to Kaiba, I mean, hey, I love him 2nd after Joey, but this was my very 1st story that I ever made, but I never got it posted!!)  
  
Then Tristan grabs mokuba by the shirt and lifts him in the air. Then puts him in the room with Kaiba.  
  
Serenity - here, have a sleep bomb!! (A/n: yes, she can see!)  
  
Kaiba and mokuba then fell into a deep sleep. Then yugi fainted. Joey turned around and saw yugi.  
  
Joey - guys!! Come here quick!!  
  
Tea - is he...  
  
Tristan - we better get him to a hospital.  
  
Joey - I'll carry him!! Hang in there yug, don't worry.  
  
Joey and the rest go to the hospital.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A week later and yugi still hasn't woken up. (A/n: yeah, that's a long time, but he got beaten pretty bad, remember blood shed!!)  
  
Tea - he can't be dead!! He just can't be!!  
  
Joey - don't cry tea, he'll be all right!  
  
Everybody, even Kaiba and mokuba, were standing where yugi was laying, which was in a hospital bed. All of a sudden yugi could hear voices. He couldn't open his eyes, but he knew he was alive. Tea grabbed yugi's hand and started crying.  
  
Tea - I never even told him I love him!!  
  
Then yugi moved his hand and squeezed tea's. tea jumped back and yugi's eyes opened.  
  
Mai - he's alive!!!  
  
Tea ran over and hugged yugi.  
  
Tea - I love you yugi!!  
  
Yugi - I..love...you..too.  
  
A week later, yugi was out of the hospital.  
  
Tristan - yo man, I'm glad you're ok!  
  
Joey - you had us worried yug!  
  
Yugi - there is still one thing that bothers me.  
  
Serenity - what's that?  
  
Yugi - what ever happened to Pegasus?  
  
Tea - well as you know bandit Keith is really dead. Bonz said he got buried last week.  
  
Mai - but Pegasus must have gotten away, again!  
  
Tristan - also Kaiba and mokuba are burning their machine. They said that they are very sorry!  
  
Yugi - well that's all right. I better get going.  
  
Everybody - see ya!  
  
~ Late that night~  
  
Joey - I am sure glad yugi is ok! Now, what should I put in my deck? My Red Eyes Black Dragon, or my Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
  
"Knock, knock"  
  
Joey - come in!  
  
Bandit Keith - hey pip squeak!  
  
Joey - hey wait, I thought you were dead!!  
  
All of a sudden bandit Keith puts a machine on Joey's head.  
  
Joey - I will do anything you want...master.  
  
Bandit Keith - ha ha! My hypnotizing helmet worked!! Now Joey, I want you to destroy yugi moto, for good!! Mwahahahaha  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amanda: well?  
  
Amando: great!! I really loved the beating up part!!  
  
Amanda: of course you did!! Well plz review! 


	7. just an authors note, but plz read

Amanda: hi guys and girls!!  
  
Miru: *whispering* uhh hi  
  
Amanda: it's ok Miru! Everyone here is friendly ^_^  
  
Miru: ok ^_^  
  
Amanda: everyone, this is Miru, my new yami. Amando got evil, so I hired Bakura, yami, and Marik to send him to the shadow realm. And Miru appeared ^_^ so Miru, why don't you tell everyone about this story and what's happening with it.  
  
Miru: ok, well, my hikiri got some reviews today for this story. See awhile back when she made this, not a lot of pple reviewed ( so she just stopped the story where bandit Keith mind controls Joey with the helmet thing.  
  
Amanda: but the reviews I just received made me happy ^_^ so I will write more to the story prob this weekend.  
  
Miru: yay! So, now that you know what's going on, hope we receive some reviews ^_^  
  
Amanda: and thanks for really reading this ^_^ now, for replies to the reviewers ^_^  
  
Miru: ok, first is to anime-blade  
  
Amanda: thx for reviewing, now to answer your question...why would anyone want the witch? Well ya see, it was my first story I wrote, so, I wasn't really thinking about who I hated and stuff. And why I had kaiba want her, I have no idea. It just seemed like a good idea, lol. Ok, Miru, who do we have next?  
  
Miru: this one is from Misura, and it seems that she is talking to Kaiba, soo, you know what to do Amanda!  
  
Amanda: *drags out kaiba* now! Read the review and reply to it!  
  
Kaiba: -_- fine *reads it* ok, I never really wanted to date tea, you see, I went drinking the night before, and well I had way too many drinks, thx to the mutt! And I would never consider dating her! Posing as Yugi, like I said I was drunk.  
  
Amanda: thanks kaiba! *pushes button and makes kaiba go down a hole*  
  
Kaiba: ahhhh!  
  
Miru: hehe! Well, hope we get up the next chapter soon ^_^  
  
Amanda: yeppers! ^_^ 


	8. is joey acting odd to you?

Amanda: hi, sry I didn't write over the weekend like I said I would...  
  
Miru: yeah, see, her great grandfather passed away  
  
Amanda: yeah, I am ok now I think  
  
Miru: you sure you don't want me to write it?  
  
Amanda: *nods* yeah, I'll be fine  
  
Both: well on with the story!!  
  
Bandit Keith – now Joey, try to find out if Yugi can come over. Do whatever it takes!  
  
Joey – yes master! Yugi moto will come over and be destroyed.  
  
#############  
  
At school  
  
Tea – hey Yugi, where is Joey?  
  
Joey – Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!  
  
Yugi – so joey, want to duel?  
  
Joey – ya, sure, but I changed my deck a little though. It has all zombie cards in it.  
  
Tristan – I thought you hated zombies?  
  
Joey – well now I don't!  
  
Mai – you're acting really weird Joey.  
  
All of a sudden Bones walks into class  
  
Bones – Hey everyone! I'm the new student!  
  
Tea – ew! Gross! It's Bones!  
  
Joey – hey Bones! How's it going?  
  
Yugi – can I speak to you for a min. Joey?  
  
Joey – sure!  
  
Yugi takes joey into another room.  
  
Joey – what do you want man?!  
  
Yugi – why are you talking to Bones?  
  
Joey – maybe cause I feel like it!  
  
Bones comes in the room to interrupt.  
  
Bones – I thought you guys were going to duel?  
  
Joey – BRING IT ON!  
  
Joey played a card face down, and then he played pumpkin king of ghosts. Then he played graceful charity. He threw away 2 cards. Then he played monster reborn and reborn pumpkin king of ghosts. Then to be more of a surprise, he played another monster reborn and got another pumpkin king of ghosts.  
  
Joey – ha! Try and beat that!  
  
Yugi – I'll try  
  
Yugi drew a card, and sighed. He had nothing good in his hand. He placed one card face down on the trap/magic space. Before he ended his turn he placed one monster card in face down defense mode.  
  
Joey – is that all? Ha!  
  
Joey played ragiki, which destroyed Yugi's monster. Then he had all of his pumpkin kings attack Yugi directly. His life points were gone.  
  
Joey – ha! You're through! Your life points are gone!  
  
Yugi – wow! You're getting better at this Joey!  
  
Bones – of course he has! I have been training him!  
  
Yugi – what?! I thought you were training with grandpa!  
  
Joey – I was, but Bones is much cooler then your old gramps.  
  
Mai – Joey! That was rude to say! Even for me!  
  
Joey – sorry! Well I got to go, talk to you later.  
  
Yugi – bye Joey!  
  
Joey – yeah, whatever!  
  
Amanda: well there ya go. The duel scene wasn't much, but it's hard to write one, for me ne way, lol.  
  
Miru: well I loved it, and I'm sure your great grandfather would have loved it too ^_^  
  
Amanda: awwww ^_^ *glomps*  
  
Miru: ...can't...breathe..  
  
Amanda: oops ^_^ sry *lets go* well hope you review ^_^  
  
Miru: pwease *puppy dog face* 


End file.
